europes_best_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Europe's Best Song Contest 2017
|presenters = |opening = |exsupervisor = |host = MTVA |interval = | entries = 43 | debut = None | return = Cyprus Israel Macedonia Romania | withdraw = Bosnia and Herzegovina Georgia Lebanon | map year = | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed country | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not in 2017 | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = TBA |nex = |pre = }} The Europe's Best Song Contest 2017' will be the 14th edition of the Europe's Best Song Contest Song Contest. It will take place in Hungary after their win in the 2016 edition with The Habities and their song "You've Gotta Fight!". The contest is planned to consist of two semi-finals on 16 and 18 May and the final on 20 May 2017. Forty-three countries will participate in the contest, with: Cyprus, Israel, Macedonia and Romania all returning after two, four, one and one year breaks respectively, whilst Bosnia and Herzegovina,Georgia and Lebanon will withdraw from the contest. Format Preliminary dates The preliminary dates for the contest were announced on 14 March 2016 at a meeting of Heads of Delegation in Klangenfurt , with the semi-finals scheduled to take place on 23 and 25 May and the final on 27 May 2017. But later it was announced that the dates were moved a week prior, 16 and 18 May for the semi-finals and the final on 20 May 2017. Participating countries Semi-Finalists Finalists Other countries Active EBU members * Andorra - Ràdio i Televisió d'Andorra (RTVA) announced on 19 May 2016 that they will not return to the contest in 2017. * Bosnia and Herzegovina - Radio and Television of Bosnia and Herzegovina (BHRT) announced on 14 September their provisional withdraw from the 2017 contest due to funds. * Georgia - Georgian Public Broadcaster (GPB) announced on 4 October 2016 that they are uncertain about their participation in the 2017 contest, due to poor results in the previous years. Last year Georgia did not qualify for the grand final whilst in 2015 Georgia finished last in the grand final with 0 points. An answer is expected to come in the coming days. Later on 25 October 2016 it was announced that Georgia will indeed withdraw from the 2017 edition of the contest. Last time when Georgia did not participate in the contest was in the 2010, when GPB withdrew due to finacial reasons. * Lebanon - Télé Liban announced on 1 October 2016 their withdrawal for unspecified reasons. However most sources claim it is due to the return of Israel to the contest in 2017. * Luxembourg - RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg (RTL) announced on 25 May 2016 that they will not return to the contest in 2017. * Monaco - Télé Monte Carlo (TMC) announced on 19 August 2016 that they will not return to the contest in 2017. * San Marino - On 31 October 2016, when official list of participants was revealed, San Marino was not mentioned. San Marino RTV (SMRTV) later revealed that this was legitimate, but announced that they are in high hopes for a 2018 return. EBU non-members * Liechtenstein - 1 Fürstentum Liechtenstein Television (1FLTV) announced on 6 October 2016 that they will not début at the contest in 2017. They also stated that they have high hopes to début soon, with help with funding from the government.